


A Little Tail

by phantisma



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not <i>exactly</i> wing!fic.  Steve and Chris go to a costume party and get a wee drunk.  The costumes they wear turn out to be inspiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



“Chrissss!” Steve was vaguely aware that his voice was all moan and whine and only slightly more aware that he was drunk. “Chris, I can’t do it.”

They were upstairs from the huge Halloween party because Chris had gotten grabby and Steve had gotten horny, but now he was having costume problems. He wasn’t sure whose idea the damn costumes had been, or how he ended up in wings.

He was definitely no goddamn angel.

But here he was in some fucking white shorts and big fluffy white wings. He lost his halo somewhere, and he didn’t know when or how…but it was gone. And the boots. Jensen was never gonna let him live down the white boots.

Chris came out of the bathroom, his red tail bobbing around behind him. He’d definitely gotten the better costume. His red shorts were open and his cock sticking out of them. His face was flushed from alcohol and lust.

“Leave them.” Chris said, batting Steve’s hands away from the harness holding the wings to his back.

“Heavy.” Steve muttered, reaching for them again.

“I said leave them.” Chris grabbed his hands and pulled them away before leaning in to kiss. “Or do I have to tie these hands up to make you listen.” 

Chris tasted like whiskey as he licked at Steve’s lips, pushing him back up against the wall, pressing into the button on the harness that made his wings spread out behind him.

“Don’t tease.” Steve pleaded, though the request fell on deaf ears as Chris pressed their naked chests together, rubbing his cock against Steve’s leg.

“I’m the devil, isn’t that my job?” Chris asked, moving Steve’s hand up over his head so he could hold them with one hand. “I want to corrupt my pretty little angel.”

“The bottle of tequila you poured into me doesn’t count as corruption?” Steve asked, his words slurring a little as Chris used his free hand to remove his tail. 

“No…I want to make my little angel beg me to come in his hot little ass like a whore.” Chris said, his own voice getting all dark. His hands were using the tail now to tie Steve’s hands and before he could think to resist, he was tied up and Chris had them stuck up there somehow. Steve craned his neck to look, but Chris pulled his face back, his mouth closing over Steve’s and kissing him hard.

Chris took his time feeling over Steve’s body, down to his shorts and the decided bulge in them as his cock strained to be touched, but Chris didn’t touch him there. His hands slid back up to Steve’s nipples, pinching and twisting until Steve grunted.

“Chriiisss…” Steve pulled down, but his hands weren’t budging. Chris dragged dull nails down his sides, snagging on the waist band of the shorts. He pulled them down, squatting and lifting one foot and then the other before standing again.

Steve was stuck standing there naked but for the boots and wings, his hands bound in red patent leather over his head. Chris stroked over his own cock, watching Steve squirm.

Steve’s head lolled against the wall, watching Chris back away, rummaging around in his bag. When he came back he had lube and was already slicking up his fingers. “You ready to beg for me, Angel?”

He ran one hand down from Steve’s hip to his knee, lifting his leg up and making him balance on the other one. Slowly he pushed Steve’s knees aside, opening him up and making room for Chris’s other hand to sneak between his legs, He wasted no time, sticking two fingers up inside Steve and working them around while his tongue plundered Steve’s mouth.

Steve groaned and Chris licked up the sound. “Like it? Are you my little angel?”

“Fuck, Chris.” Steve was panting. Fingers dug into the skin behind his knee. Chris added a third finger to the two fucking into Steve’s ass. 

“You want more?” Chris growled in his ear. “You want my cock, Angel?”

Steve could feel that cock against his thigh, under his own cock. He bit down on his lip. “You want me to fuck you with my cock, Angel-baby?”

Steve moaned, nodding, his eyes fluttering open. Chris was right there, his face just a breath from Steve’s, his eyes dark with lust. “Tell me.”

“Fuck. Yes, yes. Please….dear god, Chris, yes.”

Chris chuckled evilly and pulled his fingers free. “That’s right, my slutty little Angel.” Steve gasped as Chris guided his cock up to his hole. “Gonna fuck that ass and fill you up.”

“Please.” Steve pleaded as Chris held him there, the tip of his cock just inside his ass. “Please. Fuck me already.”

When he did thrust up and in, it took Steve by surprise. “Damn!” He rocked Steve off his foot, lifting his other leg and settling them around his waist. 

At this angle there wasn’t much chance he was going to hit Steve’s prostate, but when his hand left Steve’s hip to drag up over his cock, Steve didn’t think it would matter. Chris shoved up into him and held him, the only thing moving was his hand over Steve’s cock. He tried to make words come out of his mouth, but they all sounded like groans and moans and disturbingly uncontrolled sounds that they both knew meant Steve was about to come.

When he did, Chris milked him, getting come all over his fingers before he lifted them to Steve’s mouth, smearing come over his lips as he resumed fucking up into him. It wasn’t long before Chris was making his own sounds that came before he did. Steve’s insides flushed hot as Chris came and eased out and back.

Chris fell into the chair behind him, laughing. Steve could feel come leaking out of him, and he felt ridiculous like that; wings and boots and come. 

“Chris?”

Chris pulled himself up. “Are you done corrupting me for now? ‘Cause…this is uncomfortable.” The harness was chaffing against sweating skin and the feathers sticky and his feet were starting to hurt in the goddamn boots. 

“You’re awfully whiny.” Chris said as he worked on untying the tail. “For an angel, I mean.”

Steve rubbed at his wrists, then took the tail from Chris. “No angel any more. You seduced me, I’m corrupted…which makes me a devil…just like you.” He looked at the tail in his hands, then at Chris. “My turn to get a little tail.”


End file.
